


Dilapidated Bones

by CyanideCupcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus-centric, Sad Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/CyanideCupcake
Summary: Papyrus knows more than he lets on. He was once the innocent obnoxious naive skeleton everyone makes him out to be. But somethings change. Papyrus changed. Yet no one knows. Generally a Papyrus angst.





	Dilapidated Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suliana/gifts).



> Suli this is your doings.

"GOODNIGHT BROTHER!"  
Papyrus shouted from his doorway before slamming the door shut as he usually did. His soul ached with the familiar feeling of loneliness. He sighed, the cheerful facade he put up crumbling. Revealing a tired, worn expression. The seemingly ever-present grin wiped off of his skull. A gloved hand rose to his mandible, rubbing at it. As if it were painful to smile.   
As he was just about to flop his tired bones on the ever so invitingly warm looking bed, Papyrus paused. Oh right. Nearly forgot to lock the door. He trudged over to his door and locked it.   
With a soft sigh of release, the lanky skeleton went back to his bed, flopping his aching bones. A hand rubbed a rather sore joint on his arm, he glanced down. Dust began to gather where he had previously rubbed.   
'Great. I just washed my battle body. That is dust great..' Papyrus thought bitterly. He chuckled humourlessly. Surely Sans would have used the pun. If it wasn't so morbid.  
A genuine smile tugged at his teeth, Sans was his little light. His elder brother had raised him since they were just baby bones. Papyrus felt guilt gnaw at his soul, as much as he got on Sans' case for it he really didn't mind the laziness or puns. If anything they brought joy to this seemingly endless life of his. He won't depend on his brother though, not for his own selfish needs.   
Sans may be lazy, apathetic on the outside. His brother actually did care for other monsters in the underground. Each day he would go out of his way to speak to the old woman behind the ruins door. Performed his comedy act at the resort, his popularity never getting to his head.  
He even tries to spare his feelings whenever he made that horrid concoction he called spaghetti. Actually eating each and every bite. Just to see the joy on Papyrus' face. It means so much to Papyrus how caring Sans can be.   
He began to remove the soiled gloves. Tossing them to the side. What does it matter this time? The human would surely reset and no one would remember a single thing. Not even his brother dearest.   
Carelessly throwing his boots next along with the top of his battle body. Ever so lovingly made by Sans.  
It was true he was once so naive as many make him out to be. Years of resets taking his innocence.   
Papyrus turned onto his side, not bothering to remove his scarf or the bottom of the battle body. Grey worn hands grasped onto the fabric of his scarf.   
Day by day, a little bit of him dying. Both literally and mentally.  
Though he would never be able to have anyone to turn to. Not Undyne, not flowey, not even Sans. Especially Sans.   
It would break him, finding out his little naive brother was this.. this mess.   
Papyrus' thoughts wandered to Undyne. She was so... full of energy and passion.  
The two things he lost so long time ago. Yet not one monster noticed.   
"AND YOU POUND THE TOMATOES INTO SUBMISSION. YOU GETTING THAT, PUNK?!"   
Undyne just finished mashing a poor tomato into a paste. The remnants of the fruit splattered everywhere. A glob stuck to Papyrus' cheekbone.  
He struck one of his poses before imitating the captain. Pounding some of the vegetables she placed on the counter.   
"NYEH HEH HEH! I SHALL IMPRESS YOU WITH MY SPAGHETTI MAKING SO MUCH YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!"  
"WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT YOU BONEHEAD" Snorted Undyne. They continued to "cook" their "spaghetti" peacefully. Well more peaceful than the times they accidentally burnt down her house.  
Papyrus felt his soul warm up. Those two are the ones Papyrus managed to still care about.   
He knew he would never get into the Royal Guard. No matter how many "training sessions" Undyne gives him. Sure he can be rather oblivious. Papyrus caught on as the resets continued.   
He understood why she lead him on for so long. At first, he had been angry at her. Messing with her the few first timelines. Eventually realizing her reason for it. She cared about Papyrus so much, if she had given in and let him join. It would have gone two ways. One would be Papyrus not having the heart to turn the human in. Two would be it changing Papyrus. Making him grow up and lose his innocent naive way. Which is what Undyne wanted to protect.  
These training sessions becoming more and more just going through the motions. Not putting his heart into it as he once did.   
His personality shifted so radically as years for him passed. Not as outgoing. Not as obnoxious. Not this.. bumbling fool.  
It seems it was also taking a toll on his body, he always fell down if the human decided to just leave them be.   
Each day his bones grew more grey, frayed. Luckily he hid this quite well from everyone.   
Flowey even believed it.   
That... horrid flower. Papyrus once believed he could change for the better. He was wrong. No matter the outcome. It was always the same.   
Thoughts fell onto the human. Papyrus' hand subconsciously went to his neck, phalanges tracing along the scar he acquired from countless no-mercy runs the human did.  
"Well...That's...not what I expected..." The blade sliced through his neck so easily. No matter how many times he went through this Papyrus couldn't get used to the burning feeling. His head falling to the snowy ground with a sickening thump.  
"I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU THOUGH... YOU CAN DO BETTER. EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN.."   
He stopped believing in his own words. He felt anger welling up inside him. As much as they can blame "Chara" it was unforgivable to murder monsters for no reason and their reason? Because they were BORED.   
Sure he was fine if it was him they killed, but they had harmed Sans. Even if he didn't remember. It took a toll on his older brother.  
Papyrus tossed and turned until he found the most comfortable position. Wrapping the scarf around his skull.   
Dust flaked off of his bones, scattering about his sheets.   
He closed his sockets, allowing himself to be swallowed by the darkness.   
Now completely drifting into unconsciousness.


End file.
